Jewelry catches are used to secure items of jewelry, such as necklaces, neck pieces, bracelets, and other jewelry, in a manner that prevents the jewelry from falling off of the wearer. As part of a piece of jewelry, a jewelry catch may also be designed in a manner intended to match or compliment the aesthetic of the piece of jewelry using the catch. Various designs and approaches have been used to satisfy the functional and aesthetic requirements of jewelry catches.